In today's hurried world, little time is left for the involved processes of cooking a gourmet meal. Accordingly, resort has been made to taking advantage of processed or frozen, prepared meals. These meals come in various forms of precooked food and provide a wide range of entrees and flavors. However, the offerings of the processed food industry have not yet achieved the quality of a restaurant prepared meal. The reheating of frozen, precooked food cannot provide the flavor and texture of fresh food.
For example, a popular dish in restaurants which must be prepared from all fresh ingredients is “pompano in a bag” or “fillets de poison en papillotes”. This specialty item traditionally includes fish which is cooked in a parchment paper bag or using greaseproof (waxed) paper. The bag is crumbled at its open end to form a loose closing of the bag so as, to a limited extent, produce a build-up of steam pressure in the bag during a cooking process. However, this type of quality food product has previously been unavailable to the frozen food mass market.